


Phonecall

by IngridAnne24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Just when Alex continues to lose hope, Maggie calls her and Alex is more confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Tumblr and I wanted to write it because it sounded adorable.
> 
> I hope Alex is happy and Maggie likes her back. I hate seeing Alex sad.

Being in love was a concept Alex Danvers had some trouble wrapping her head around. She had some crushes, sure, but being in love was something else entirely. They say one knows the moment they are in love, that it just hits them. While others says it creeps up on someone, slowly, then hits them without much warning.

It was the latter, for Alex, as she had gotten used to ignoring feelings. It had been so long since she was on a date and she had practically given up.

“You're only 26, Alex!” Kara would say. “You're still so young!”

Kara, bless her, was not the best person to give relationship advice. A girl who had finally gotten together with the man she had pining for for months, drops him.

No, just doing her job and focusing on that was all Alex needed, really. That's what she told herself.

Until she met Maggie Sawyer. Before Maggie, Alex had no problems talking to a person. Short and sweet was usually how Alex spoke to people; say what she needed to and that's it. With Maggie, however, Alex kept finding herself saying too much. And Maggie would always just smile at her.

The more they worked together, the better it got though. There were a few bumpy moments, like finding out Maggie had a girlfriend, which really bothered Alex for some reason, but they moved past it.

“Do you like Maggie?” Kara asked one evening, out of the blue.

Alex nearly choked on her pizza. “Excuse me?”

Kara shrugged. “I mean, you're always looking at her. And when she looks at you, you look away. Plus,” Kara took a bite of her pizza and grinned, “your heartbeat is super loud when you're around her.”

“Heartbeats are loud for everyone to you.”

“Even more so when they're nervous.” Kara slid closer to Alex and nudged her. “And you never get nervous.”

A blush warmed Alex's cheeks and she looked away. For someone so clueless about her own love-life, Kara was a little too observant about Alex's.

“She is cute, Alex,” Kara said. “And I think she likes you too. At least you know she's gay, right?”

Alex didn't know what to say. She had never said her own sexuality aloud to anyone, but had known (or at least had semi-accepted it) since she was nineteen. Kara never said anything about it, but Alex could tell she knew.

“She has a girlfriend,” Alex finally said and looked at her sister.

Kara smiled gently at her. “I know, but it might not last. You like spending time with Maggie, so spend time with her. You guys make good partners, professionally or... you know, otherwise.”

Alex pulled Kara into a hug. “Thanks, Kara.”

“No problem.”

Later that evening, after Kara went home, and Alex was settling into bed, her phone started buzzing. She looked and saw it was Maggie. Her heart leapt a little bit.

“Sawyer.”

“Hey, Danvers. Sorry to call you, but I wanted to discuss this case.”

“Oh, it's fine. I'm in bed, but I'm not going to sleep yet.”

“I'm in bed too.”

There was a brief, slightly awkward, pause and Alex cleared her throat. “Anyway, um, what did you want to talk about?”

“I was kidding, I don't want to talk about the case.”

Alex licked her lips. “Oh?”

“I just wanted to talk.”

“About what?”

“About you, ya goof. I want to know more about Alex Danvers.”

“I, uh, don't know if I have much to say about myself.”

Maggie laughed. “You work for the DEO. I'd imagine your life is pretty interesting.”

Alex adjusted her grip on her phone, as her hand had started to sweat. She couldn't figure out why Maggie was calling her. Sure, she loved it, no complaints, but calling a girl when you have a girlfriend seemed odd.

“I'm sure your life is pretty interesting too,” Alex said.

“It's okay,” Maggie said, but there was a teasing tone. “But police work compared to specializing in dealing with aliens?”

“You do work with aliens,” Alex pointed out.

“Yeah, but I'm sure you have some awesome stories. But I also want to know about you, Alex Danvers.”

Alex pulled her comforter up to her chin. She could feel a smile twitch at her lips.

“Uh, well, I was born outside of National City. Lived in a farmhouse...”

“You're a farm girl, too?” Maggie asked, amusement tinging her voice.

“Kinda. Not really. It was a farmhouse, but not really a farm. I think my parents thought they may be farmers? Didn't really work out like that.”

“Any siblings?”

Alex paused. She debated mentioning Kara. Kara was her sister, but the whole story was complicated (even without the whole Supergirl thing.)

“Yes.”

There was a pause while Maggie waited for details.

“What about you?” Alex asked, hoping to skip that. She wasn't confident in her ability to lie to Maggie.

“A brother and a sister. Brother is younger, older sister. They're assholes and I love them.”

Alex giggled. She giggled. Had she ever giggled before?

“Ah, so you're a middle child. That explains a lot.”

Maggie scoffed jokingly and Alex could practically see her face. She imagined a hand going to Maggie's chest in mock-offense.

“Yeah, the gay middle child. At first my parents thought it was for attention, because I had done that all my life. Doesn't help that my siblings are probably smarter than me.”

Alex grunted in irritation. “That's not true, I'm sure. I don't know your siblings, but you're smart. You're an awesome detective and that takes smarts.”

Maggie chuckled softly. “You're sweet.”

Alex was glad Maggie couldn't see her because she was sure her face was bright red. She cleared her throat.

“Tell me about Nebraska,” Alex said. She turned off her light and settled into her pillow.

“Not much to say, but, okay,” Maggie started. She talked about Nebraska for a while; corn, farms, homophobia. The two things weren't especially exciting, but the way Maggie talked about it made Alex want to listen all night.

Unfortunately her body had other plans. The long day was catching up to her and it was nearly 1am. A couple times Maggie's voice petered out and Alex thought she had fallen asleep, but then she cleared her throat and continued.

After repeatedly rubbing at her eyes and some rapid blinking, Alex made the mistake of closing her eyes. The next thing she knew, light was streaming in through the windows. 

“Oh, crap...” Alex sighed. She looked at her hand, which was still clutching her phone, which was still on call with Maggie. “Crap. Maggie?”

There was no answer. Maggie must have fallen asleep too. They spoke on the phone until they fell asleep. The thought brought a smile to Alex. She begrudgingly ended the call, and told herself she would talk to Maggie later.

The memory of Maggie calling her, asking for her life-story, and then Alex falling asleep to Maggie's voice made her smile even more. Then she remembered Maggie had a girlfriend and the smile dropped. She had to tell herself to not get her hopes up, Maggie probably just wanted to be friends. Really good friends. Maybe Alex didn't have enough friends, and this was something friends do. The flirting, the late night talks.

Maybe. 

She told herself to be cautious, but at the same time, deep down, there was a flicker of hope. Deep, deep down.


End file.
